1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an e-mail function, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video through a camera, recording audio, playing music files through a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals additionally provide functions such as playing an electronic game, or executing a function of multimedia players. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signal for providing visual content such as broadcasts, videos, or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Owing to developments of communications technology, it became possible for a mobile terminal to provide an e-mail function. However, due to the features of the mobile terminal having a relatively small-sized screen, it is required to develop a new UI different from the existing UI which provides an e-mail function on a computer monitor.
In the conventional e-mail system, in a case where a plurality of e-mails are associated with each other, a reply or transmission function has been executed with respect to all of the plural e-mails. Thus, there has been user's inconvenience in deleting the plural e-mails one by one when the user wishes to reply to part of the plural e-mails.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide a control method capable of executing a reply or transmission function with respect to part of plural e-mails even in a case where the plural e-mails are associated with each other.